Ultimate Supremacy
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: You win when all you want is yours and no one can stand in your way. Then you are God, and together we will rule. [MisaxLight]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note in any way. If I did, L would still be alive; Light wouldn't be such a bitch, and Misa wouldn't be so… Misa-Misa!

**Summary**: You win when all you want is yours and no one can stand in your way. Then you are God, and together we will rule. MisaxLight

**Author's Note: **Wow, there are hardly any Light and Misa fics here. I honestly do like her, Misa; and I love Light (I will refer him as Light than Raito)! **Warning**: **Rated M for a smut**. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Angel1130 and Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

-

**Ultimate Supremacy **

A one-shot of MisaxLight by Goku's Daughter

-

_Wanting power is a hunger. Wanting flesh is the same. Having it all __means__ that you've won…_

Some people thought that he was gay. If he had feelings for another man, namely L, he did not act on them. L simply had to be eliminated. And thus it was done. Light had won.

Really, he was not gay.

"Then why did you look bored when you were looking at _those_ magazines?" L had asked Light. Light could remember L's bright eyes as he gazed hungrily at his chocolate sundae.

"What do you mean?" L had turned his head toward him and his lip curled up in response.

"You know, when we had those cameras in your room." He was referring to when L's team had set up surveillance in the Yagami household. L had watched Light closely. After all, he was the prime suspect as Kira. "You were lying on your bed with magazines, wearing a disinterested look on your face. I was half-expecting you to masturbate." He had almost laughed, but stifled it when he pulled a cherry out of the chocolate syrup.

Light had blinked. And then realizing what he was talking about, he laughed in his charming, fake way. "Ryuuzaki, why do you care?"

The cherry had dropped into his mouth. "Just wondering."

How could he concentrate on naked women if he was distracted by eyes watching him? Light had turned his head back at the screen and for the sake of his pride he said, "I had girlfriends." Which implied many things.

L understood. Light did not need to masturbate. Light had Misa.

Yes, Misa. A blonde bombshell that was totally devoted to him, Light, Kira. He had her wrapped so tightly around his finger that she was willing to do anything to please him. _Anything_.

Fool.

Light buried his face in her silky hair and smiled arrogantly. His fingers touched the golden buttons of her shirt and his mouth drifted to hers, sucking lightly on her soft bottom lip. She breathed his name, "Light," feeling his hands on her stomach, tantalizing her. "Kira," she said next, encouraging him of his power, and reminding him the he _is_ the God of the new world. "_Kira_…" She had learned quickly that addressing him in such a submissive manner, as if he was an ultimate being, thrilled him.

_But he always enjoyed a challenge…_

He peeled the clothes of her body, revealing perfect flesh that was all his. Light did not love this woman. He refused any attachment to her. He kept her around just in case… He may need her as part of his games. He may need her to gain ultimate supremacy. She was his tool. His tool who possessed the _shinigami _eyes; a tool used to relieve him of his sexual frustrations. Misa was a woman who was able to create pleasurable sensations deep in his stomach and down his groin.

_And he promised himself… he would never let himself care for her._

Light also hated that she was so beautiful. He even found himself marvelling her perfect complexion and its delicate softness that he never felt before. Light also marvelled at the perfect roundness of her breast and its rosy nipples that erected so easily to him. His tongue made round circles in her mouth, licking her lips before he ravishingly moved southward. He sucked, lightly biting on her neck to leave a red lover's bite. Her soft pleas, moans, urged him to continue as she massaged his scalp with her fingers.

His mouth covered her breast with hot, wet kisses, biting gently, causing her to gasp and dig her nails in his head. He laughed against her moist skin and as his hand fondled the other breast, Light could feel her fingers unbutton his shirt. He also hated that her hands could ignite a fire inside of him, especially when they move from his chest to his shaft. She knew all too well what pleased him in bed and she was willing to give him anything.

_If he let himself care then he might make a mistake…_

His mouth returned to her lips, exploring and deepening the kiss. He always had control. Always. Misa then turned her head, giving him access to the sensitive spot to her ear that always made her shiver. He gave her that, and pleased her when necessary. It was important to keep her satisfied because she was only his.

"Kira," she quivered, unbuttoning his pants and then tugging at them. He helped her remove them but assaulted her lips again, devouring her so completely that she could not think. Her fingers clawed in his strong back, digging in when he added greed and pressure to everything he did. Easily, he removed the skirt she wore and his hand slipped inside her underwear. His fingers were experienced and skilled, and they probed the sensitive area between her legs. Misa felt a sudden burst of warmth erupting in her core and the pounding at her temples quickened. Her tongue flicked over her swollen lips, from which she could taste a bitter liquid. Despite the blood and his roughness, she could not tell him to stop. She wanted more.

But sometimes Misa wanted the upper hand. Even for a short while.

_And do something stupid like letting his emotions take over…_

Her hand found his rod again and though she was distracted by his mouth on her stomach, laying soft butterfly kisses and the fingers that played with a very sensitive spot, she managed to move her hand up and down, up and down, enough so that he started to shiver and his breath ran faster.

Misa's name left his lips then in a helpless, torn sound. Stupid woman. How could she make him feel these things? These wondrous pleasures and sensations of sinful lust. Soon, he removed her undergarment, slipping them from her voluptuous legs. His hands gripped on them, travelling upwards, tightly, and again the softness amazed him. Their bodies pressed together, his chest against hers, melding together perfectly.

_He could not afford to lose._

Misa's legs wrapped around his torso then and she grinded against him, smiling widely when she felt his hardness against her. A soft, "Kira" filled their bedroom again, which was lighted by sweet candles of her choice – strawberry vanilla. This soft scent swept in her nostrils, mixed with the aroma of his shampoo. He always smelt good, and she rubbed her hands on his soft back, encouraging him with her soft pleas.

_Because he had to win._

She was wet and more than ready for him. He would take her, claim her, make her truly his. His fingers touched her wet folds before plunging in and out. He will take everything from her and leave her with nothing. It was then he pushed her thighs apart, wide for him, before he entered. A wondrous spasm of pleasure rippled through them and as he took and took and took. The feeling of ultimate power and dominance flooded through his veins, making his high rocket further and further.

_And he will be God._

Yes, Misa was easy to conquer, but at least she knew how to please him. Oral sex, anal sex, kinky toys and whips. And she was always willing to experiment and try new things. He could not even believe that one time she handcuffed him to the headboard. Misa told him then, "If Ryuuzaki can handcuff you, why can't I?" Light was angry and livid, but then calmed down when she stripped naked in front of him and did things to him that made his skin go ablaze.

And though he was locked up and held submissive, Light enjoyed the game of manipulating her into letting him free. She did not listen until she rode him, but once he was out of the handcuffs, Light took her, devouring her completely.

_He will be God!_

And yes, sometimes he could not stand her, but she would always be devoted to him. He could give her that. This brought some sort of comfort, he found oddly. She will always be there. She will always walk with him, by his side. And she will always listen to him, like a little dog. Her intense devotion to him was admirable, he thought. Light kissed her sweaty brow after they had finished for the night.

So, he supposed, it would be okay. It would be okay to keep her and be with her.

"Light," the blond murmured, resting her head on his chest. His flesh was veiled in sweat and slowly she wiped his chest with the back of her fingers. "We should have a baby." Her voice sounded tired but still optimistic.

His brown tousled hair hid his eyes. "A baby," he murmured. "Why?" Was she bored and unsatisfied? Was this a need to be fulfilled? "Do I not make you happy?"

Light always took and took and took from her. Now she wanted something from him. "Yes, you make me happy." And he was mostly demanding and domineering. She deserved something. "But don't you think you need an heir?" and then she quickly added, "Kira" in a teasing tone.

"An heir?" he echoed. What an interesting idea. "Why would I need an heir?"

Misa opened an eye and moved her head up to look at his face. "You will rule this world, but you are a mortal. Eventually, you will die."

Such powerful words from her mouth were rare, and words that made sense were also unlike her. Light realized then he was a God without immortality. What kind of God was that? "Hmm… you're right Misa," he whispered, and then revealed his eyes to her. They showed arrogance and power, and she felt some sort of thrill through her bones. "My son should take over when I die." Then his eyes slipped closed. "But first, we must create the perfect world."

She nodded, agreeing happily in her normal Misa-Misa-like fashion. Her breathing had calmed and before she rested her head properly on his chest, her eyes caught sight of the Death Note lying on the dresser in such perfect moonlight. The name, "Death Note," lingered in her head.

Yes, she knew, they both knew, the Death Note will enable them to rule the world.

_To ultimate supremacy_

Light's eyes drifted to the woman in his arms. She was his tool to help him rule the world.

…_ultimate supremacy_

She let out a soft sigh before falling asleep. He wondered for a moment if she knew she was just a mere tool; a tool of pleasure and a tool of power. Light also marvelled at her idiocy. Then the brunette shook his head when he found himself staring at her face as she drifted to slumber at the sound of his heart beat.

That night they both dreamt of a world made by Kira, together, ruling with ultimate supremacy.

-

_Having it all means you won._

_Being able to keep it all makes you the ultimate winner. _

_-_

End

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I do know what happens in the end of Death Note, but I spent a lot of time writing this. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
